Not Everyone Gets A Happily Ever After
by MissusPatches
Summary: [Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs] We all know how, in the end, Snow White was carried off by her Prince in yet another one of those cliche HappilyEverAfters. But did she ever stop to think about what she was leaving behind..? A one sided romance.


A/N: Yeah, well I was watching Snow White and then I got the urge to write...this...so, um, read it if you dare...pleezdunkillmeh D:

EDIT: I changed the title and summary to be more serious-like due to a request from a reviewer. It's not too corny, is it?; Heh, anyways I'm quite surprised that people like this-I thought I'd be flamed out of here for sure!xP

Anyways, because of the positive response, I'm considering writing more fics about the "overlooked" characters and odd pairings in movies and stuff. I have plenty of ideas so I might write something else if I get the chance.

Until then, thanks for all the reviews! You've all been so kind. :)

---------------------------------------

He didn't know when he'd began to love her.

That's right.

_Her._

A _female._

Not that there was anything wrong with that. He wasn't one of those odd men who preferred the same gender, but as far as he could remember, he'd always had a thing against girls. Maybe it was their mother, the only female he'd been able to stand, who'd done it. She, with her tales of the wickedness of women(seemingly unaware that she was one herself) had probably brainwashed him. The other boys had been so busy playing with their rocks and sticks that he was the only one around listen most of the time. Maybe that's why he was different. Different from all of them. Not by much, but it was still there.

Maybe it was this difference that made him fall in love with her.

----

He didn't like her name. Snow White. It was unusual, one that would stick in your mind like an annoying sore thumb. From the minutes before he found out her name, till the time after, he never trusted her. Lovely appearance. Sweet voice. Kind personality. She seemed to fit all of the symptoms of a witch in disguise. What was more, the other dwarves seemed just as impressed with her as he wasn't. In his mind, that made it certain that she'd bewitched them. Although, and he'd never admit this, she did cook very well and her expert cleaning left the house spotless, he kept his guard up still, expecting those fair eyes and rosy lips to melt into ugly wretchedness at any moment. His brothers, of course, didn't think twice before welcoming her into their home, and even were a bit overjoyed to have her stay. At the time, he felt lucky to have listened to his mother's endless lectures; that was what kept her from capturing him in her deadly spell.

----

He didn't like her attitude. How she treated them like children. How she spoke in a soft, patient voice to them, as a mother would to her child. How she made them wash their hands before supper. They were grown men for Pete's sake! Old enough to be fathers probably! Maybe that didn't matter, though. They'd never had much of a chance to grow up. Their mother had died when they were young and they'd been left to fend for themselves, all alone in the spooky, dark forest. It was a good thing the animals were there to help, because, without the fruits and vegetables they brought to them, they most likely would have died of famine. Fortunately, they learned to hunt and trap for their own meals, and when things really began to come together, they even started themselves a diamond mine(of course, they'd probably never ship any of it out of the forest to make a profit, but that didn't matter; at least it gave them something to do). It was probably their new method of getting food that drove the animals away; deer and rabbit meat was tasty, even if neither of them had an ounce of cooking skill beyond heating it up. That was one good thing about Snow White; when she arrived at their small cottage, it signaled the return of more animals he'd seen in years around the household. Even so, she didn't have to act so childishly and purposely utter his name in that pouty voice the first time she met him.

----

He didn't like her beauty. Her soft pale skin...her short, bouncy raven locks of hair...her gentle, trusting brown eyes...her perky bosom. Her vain looks were just clawing to get an inch of compassion out of him and he didn't like it. He refused to submit to anything as ridiculous as a person's outer image-beauty _was _only skin deep after all. But as he sat, playing the organ at their little party once night, he chanced a glance back at Snow White just to make sure that she hadn't done away with his brothers while he had his back turned(it was loud next to an organ when it was being played so you couldn't really hear much of anything else) and what he saw astounded him. Made him pause for an instant, his stubby fingers on the keys. It wasn't the fact that she was dancing with Dopey, whom was being carried on Sneezy's shoulders. It was a simple thing really, nothing to be surprised about. After all, it was a humid summer night and the heat from all the dancing and singing in the room could get to one. But, he forgot it all for a moment, as his eyes met hers; a hazel whirlwind of joy and fun and tinkling laughter framed by flushed cheeks and messy dark hair. He felt an uncomfortable stirring deep in the pit of his stomach, a strange feeling that he somehow knew shouldn't be there. A want. A need. Then, her eyes shifted away and, hoping that no one had noticed his blunder, he quickly resumed playing. The feeling was gone. Well, mostly. The damage had been done, and though he tried to keep his thoughts elsewhere for the rest of the evening, he couldn't help a couple of stray musings as to what it'd be like to sit in her lap or smell her wonderful hair.

----

He didn't like her sweet voice. How she sang like a bird as she tidied up the household, raising her voice to the highest possible note until he could barely distinguish who was creating the enchanting melodies-her or the robins. Sometimes he suspected that she was trying to lull him into a false state of security, a dark spell that would force him to surrender. So far, the most powerful display of this talent of hers had been on that same night of the aforementioned party, when she wove a song so pure and strong that his fellow dwarves were sighing drowsily with their bearded chins(except for Dopey, who's chin was quite bald) in their hands, and though he hmphed and grouched in a corner, he couldn't help a small twinge of warmth, soothing, and...pity? Why pity? He couldn't know-he'd had little idea of what she'd been singing about; some sort of fairytale about a prince looking for his damsel, but that wasn't the point. Up until then he'd made it a statement not to let any of his emotions interfere with his grim judgement of her. If he was going to stay true to this, why did he suddenly feel for the lost Mary Sue that had stumbled upon their doorstep..?

----

He didn't like her generosity. Her kind, giving nature. She could invite a wicked old witch into the cottage and wouldn't think twice about it. In fact, she had. They didn't know exactly what happened, but from the way they found her body limp in the kitchen with a bitten apple and a whole basket of the cursed fruit spilled right next to her, they figured that the evil witch had poisoned her and, in haste of her getaway, had dropped her basket of grimoires right there. And although they took no hesitation in going after the old monster and making sure that she met her end, there was nothing that they could do. Snow White was dead.

----

He didn't like her need to be remembered and mourned by everything in the woods. As they sat vigil that night, the gloomy light of the candles placed around her body did nothing to lessen the amount of tears shed by dwarf and animal alike. She lay so quiet and beautiful, wearing the same clothing that she'd worn the day she'd came to them and holding a bouquet of freshly picked dandelions loosely in her cold fingers. It was hard to believe that it was just earlier that day she'd given him and the others farewell kisses as they marched off to work in the mines. And although her gesture had inspired reactions in his dwarven brothers, such as Doc stuttering in his talk and Dopey repeatedly coming back for more(a twinge in his gut), his was the most exaggerated. At first, he didn't want one of those bewitching things, but as she went down the line, he ignored his swimming stomach and sweaty palms, and cleared his throat loudly, challenging her to bestow one of those wretched kisses upon him. Smiling as she complied, she gave him a soft peck on the head. To show her that she had no power over him as she did the others, he allowed himself to stride away confidently; he'd won. He hadn't gone five steps, when he felt his feet slow, his heart lighten. He knew he was blushing as he turned around and gave her the pleasure of seeing him sigh bashfully. He knew he was completely under her spell and didn't care a bit until she gave him a flattered wave, jolting him out of his contented state. Immediately, he'd tried to win back his dignity by marching off again, but didn't make it far before walking into a tree and tumbling into a streambed. He knew he'd lost and should feel ashamed, but for some reason, he felt rather...giddy. Back then, he was confused that he should be feeling that emotion when he had just lost against a female such as herself, but, as he stared at her still, lifeless body laid across their beds, it all became clear to him. That night was the first time that he cried in a very long time.

----

He didn't like the way she continued to haunt his thoughts and sweep the floors of his dreams. For such a superstitious guy as he was, he felt as if she were calling him from the grave, trying to tell him something. But what more could she want from them? Over the following months, he and the other dwarves(not to mention the critters of the forest) continued to mourn Snow White's death. When they weren't working in their diamond mines, they were out picking flowers to arrange around her coffin, which was no ordinary coffin. From the instant that they'd realized she'd truly left them, they knew that her destiny was not to be buried like the common folk-they couldn't in a thousand years find it in their hearts to set her lovely form into the cold, hard ground to be feasted upon by the creatures of the soil. And so, he himself had been the first to come up with the idea of building a magnificent coffin of glass and gold, one so beautiful that it's stunning glory was only surpassed by what it contained on the soft silk pillow and sheets inside. Sometimes he liked to pretend that she was asleep. That on those silent moonlight nights after all his brothers had gone to sleep and the light of his lantern shone on her face, his warm soft breaths of his potato-esque nose fogging up the glass of the coffin, Snow White was simply off enjoying the whimsical fantasies of a far away Slumberland. So very, very far away.

----

He didn't like the way she was easily taken away from them. From him. Especially when they'd done so much to preserve her memory. It all happened too quickly. For him at least. When they'd set down their bundles of wild flowers and began their prayers that morning, all he felt was the same dull ache in his heart and all he expected was the same day to repeat itself: get up, eat breakfast, pray for Snow White, work in the mines, come home, eat supper, pray for her again, and then go to bed(maybe for the other dwarves, but not him; obviously he'd stay up to watch). And then repeat the cycle. It was only broken by holidays. And this day. This wonderful, terrible, amazing, horrible day that made him want to cry with joy and chuckle with pain. It was a day that began typically-they were praying when they heard the footsteps of someone entering their clearing. Now, this was to be expected seeing as from time to time, people from the nearby villages would be out hunting or traveling when they caught sight of the burial ground and come to investigate. They didn't lift their heads as the grass rustled near them and the steps came to a stop beside the coffin. Usually, the person wouldn't ask any questions-just stare through the glass for a minute and then, with an air of understanding, leave the sacred area to continue with their own business. The minutes ticked by and still the visitor stood by the coffin. Soon the suspense was too much and he and his brothers all began to solemnly lift their heads, he especially ready to tell the guy to beat it when he-they all-saw something that left them speechless with joy and amazement.

Snow White was...alive. She was sitting up, her arms stretching as if from a long sleep, her rose petal lips parting in a waking yawn, her eyelashes fluttering shyly and prettily at... the stranger. There was a stranger, well dressed in fine clothes from head to toe, and Snow White was beaming at him as if she knew him from someplace, as if she'd fallen asleep and this man never left her side until she'd miraculously and unexplainably awoken from her slumber.

But none of that mattered. He couldn't pretend that he didn't feel a pang of pure jealousy grip him somewhere deep down inside, but when the love of his life had emerged from the grave and was living and breathing just feet from himself, all he could do was giggle like a moron and cheer and jump for joy along with his brothers, all of them making fools out of themselves and not a care in the world.

Their partying followed her as she was swept up into the arms of her prince and when he placed her on his horse(which none of them had noticed until that moment), she had the owner of the steed hoist each of them up by the armpits to receive a farewell kiss. Now, under any other circumstances he would personally feel insulted and indignant to be boosted up like an infant by a guy he hardly knew, but if it was for Snow White, then he'd endure. Not to mention that he was feeling a giddiness that only doubled in size when she brushed her lips against his forehead and his heart swooned into making him blow her additional kisses for her troubles.

----

When she was finally done distributing kisses like gifts, she allowed herself to be led off at a steady trot down a path leading across a meadow that would eventually leave the forest. Like happy idiots, they all continued to cheer and wave to her and she herself returned their waves and gave a gorgeous, blissful smile that melted all of their hearts, until she was but a speck in the distance. And then the prince led his horse around a turn and she and her raven locks and her radiant brown eyes and her home made apple-duncan pies were gone.

The other dwarves must've thought him a madman when he sat down on a lonely tree stump and began to sob into his fists for losing something he never had. Would never have.

Sure, there were many things about her he didn't like...

but he couldn't help loving her.


End file.
